This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for separating thermoformed thin-walled articles from sheets of plastic or foam material. More particularly, this invention relates to a trim press article handling apparatus such as a web processing article registration device.
Various devices are known for trimming thin-walled articles from sheets of thermoformed plastic material. The trimming or severing of such articles from a continuous web or sheet of thermoformable plastic and/or foam material has long been known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,074 discloses a high-speed trim press for successively trimming thermoformed articles from a continuous web of thermoformable foam or plastic material. A male locator urges the thermoformed article and web against a cutter in order to trim individual articles from the web. In the process, the articles are retained in a recess within the cutter. Subsequently trimmed articles form a state of nested articles within the recess. However, the cooperating male and female members in such trim press do not necessarily cut with sufficient accuracy, especially during high-speed trim press operations. Accordingly, improvements are needed to enhance the accuracy with which articles are aligned within a trim press such that the articles properly register with individual complementary punches and dies that cooperate to cut articles from a web.
A device is provided for registering articles, or products, during a web processing operation. More particularly, an article registering device more accurately positions web-supported articles into a trim press prior to and while severing the articles from the web. Such article registering device provides an additional degree of accuracy during such severing operation over that previously provided via adjustment and control of a web conveyor.
According to one aspect, a trim press article handling apparatus includes a punch plate, a die plate, a plunger, and a receiver. The punch plate has a punch, and the die plate has a die cooperating in relative movement with the punch plate to sever articles from a thermoformable web. The plunger is carried by one of the punch plate and the die plate having a tapered advancing head. The receiver is carried by the other of the punch plate and the die plate having a tapered recess configured to receive the plunger. A tapered article locator provided within a thermoformed web also having articles therein is captured between the plunger and the receiver as the punch plate and die plate are brought together there about, thereby imparting alignment of an article in the web between the punch and the die.
According to another aspect, a web processing article registration device includes a first support structure, a second support structure, a plunger, and a receiver. The first support structure has a punch, and the second support structure has a die configured to cooperate with the punch to sever articles from a web of thermoformable material. The plunger is carried by one of the first support structure and the second support structure, and has a tapering, leading head portion. The receiver is carried by another of the first support structure and the second support structure, and has a recess configured to receive the plunger. A tapering article locator and at least one article are provided within a web such that the tapering article locator is captured between the plunger and the receiver as the punch and the die are moved together such that the plunger interacts with the tapering article locator to align the article between the punch and the die to facilitate aligned severing of the article therebetween.
According to yet another aspect, a method provided for aligning and severing articles from a web of thermoformable material includes: forming at least one article and a tapering recess within a web of thermoformable material; providing a trim press having a punch plate with a punch, a die plate with a die, a plunger carried by one of the punch plate and the die plate, and a receiver carried by the other of the punch plate and the die plate; receiving the formed web between the punch plate and the die plate; aligning the article between the punch and the die by moving the punch plate and the die plate so as to engage the plunger with the tapering recess such that the plunger and the receiver cooperate with the tapering recess to align the article with the punch and the die; and severing the article from the web by coacting the punch and the die while the article is aligned therebetween.